


war of hormone

by WinterSonata101



Series: Inchoate [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AKA zits and cracking voices, Awkward smol beans, Gen, Puberty, Who will become awkward tol beans, teenage first world problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: Puberty is never pretty. The boys can attest to that.





	war of hormone

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of you don't even read this but I just want to get this out.
> 
> Please, if you don't like what I write, give constructive criticism instead of telling me to kill myself for being a virgin. I really don't understand some people. Please respect others when interacting.
> 
> I really hope you guys won't do what this certain person did.

war of hormone

 

X

 

Hashirama Senju was a child. Mind, body and soul.

 

He still slept with a stuffed toy, he retorted to insults with that of a five year old’s, he still played tag with the younger kids in the village, and still didn't get embarrassed over -and even coveted- kisses and hugs from his Mama. (Tobirama said he wore onesies to sleep, but shh.)

 

He didn't fear growing up, but dreaded it. If growing up meant turning out as boring and bitter as the adults he knew, and having to take responsibility and lessen playtime, he'd rather stay a child forever. It was much more fun and less stressful than adulting!

 

And then, considering he was a clan heir…

 

Sigh.

 

So one day, Hashirama woke up as bright and cheerful as usual. Which was, considering how early it was, too cheerful. He got out of bed with a hum, the fourteen year old never expected that he would be in for the shock of his life when he looked into the mirror.

 

X

 

“Anija, come on. We're going to be late.”

 

Tobirama huffed, annoyed. He had been knocking on his brother's door for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. What was Hashirama doing in there?

 

“No!” His dramatic brother cried, earning a roll of his eyes. “I'm hideous! It's horrible!”

 

“I'm sure that whatever it is, it's not that bad.” The younger Senju tried to assure, but he was too annoyed to care. “Just come out already!”

 

“No! My life is over!” Hashirama wailed, sounding something like a cross between a dying whale and a choking seal. Tobirama rubbed the crease in his brows. It was a good thing his hair was white already, with how frustrating his older brother was to deal with on a daily basis. That's one less worry for him.

 

“Anija, you better come out or I swear I will break down this door.”

 

Silence greeted his threat, before the sound of thumps and shuffling followed. “I'm coming, I'm coming!”

 

The door opened, and Tobirama turned to glare at his brother.

 

“Finally. What took you so- OH MY GOD.”

 

“I TOLD YOU IT WAS BAD!”

 

X

 

“They're awfully late.”

 

Madara hummed noncommittally to her question. It was a little strange, but maybe they accidentally slept in or something. Their training session was quite intense yesterday. Even he had trouble not giving in to sleep this morning.

 

Sakura leaned back on her hands, seated underneath a shady oak tree in training ground 5. She absently bounced her knee, having nothing better to do. She was about to get up and start her stretches when she saw the two remaining members of her team heading towards them.

 

She smiled at them exasperatedly. “There you are! Where have you been?”

 

Hashirama, loud and outgoing Hashirama, was curiously ducking his head, while Tobirama looked amused as hell. She raised an eyebrow. It was quite rare for him to be in such a good mood this early in the day.

 

Tobirama inclined his head in apology, lips still quirked upwards in mirth. “We apologize, sensei. Something came up -quite litreally- this morning.” He snickered. “On Hashirama’s face.”

 

Sakura blinked slowly, trying to understand what he was trying to imply. Her mind couldn't think of anything plausible -it could be anything, really-, so she settled on giving a bemused smile. “Care to share, Hashi-kun?”

 

Hashirama shook his head, still looking at the ground. Madara sighed. “It's common courtesy to look someone in the eyes when they're talking to you, moron.” He said rather callously. Hashirama flinched, and that prompted Sakura to flick Madara's forehead in reprimand.

 

“Hashi-kun, it's okay. We're not mad you're late.” She tried gently. The boy still refused to look at her, causing her to slump in defeat.

 

“It's not that, sensei.” She heard him say softly. Sakura brushed his bangs away from his face. “Then look at me, honey.” She cooed, turning to baby-talk. It always worked on him for some reason.

 

He seemed to bite his lip before finally, excruciatingly slowly, he raised his head.

 

Madara jumped in fright. “Woah, that's big. I thought it was the moon!”

 

“Madara!” Sakura scolded, leveling him with a deadly glare that had him lowering his head submissively.

 

Sakura returned her attention to Hashirama.

 

More specifically, to the huge zit on his face.

 

“Oh, you had me worried there. I thought it was something big! Well, it is, but…” At his puppy-eyed look, she winced. “Ah, sorry. I didn't mean that.” Probably the wrong time to crack a joke at his expense.

 

She knew how significant this particular development was to her little student. He was young and carefree at heart. This was the first step into growing up, and growing up was not something he looked forward to.

 

“Well, you may be ninjas, but you're still children.” She sighed, pulling his head to her shoulder. “Growing up is scary, as all change is, but it's all a part of life. Puberty will be over before you know it, believe me.”

 

Hashirama sighed but nodded, and lifted his head. Sakura grinned. “Lucky for you, I am a medic. I can help you with a few zits here and there, but don't expect me to take care of every one of them. You should just let it happen.” If she meddled too much with his hormones, she might just stunt her student's sexual maturity. The Senju clan would have her head for that, she giggled inwardly.

 

She lifted a glowing hand to his forehead and eased her chakra into his skin, until the pimple subsided. “There.” Hashirama beamed in appreciation, about to thank her, until Madara snidely interrupted.

 

“And here I thought I had a medium for The Eye of The Moon Plan.”

 

Sakura hit him over the head, Tobirama died laughing, and Hashirama wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

 

X

 

Madara had his first puberty symptom a few weeks later.

 

Hashirama was bemoaning his now blemished skin, complaining how none of the cleansers he came across were effective. Sakura was sympathizing with him, soothing a particularly nasty one while Tobirama meditated peacefully nearby.

 

Madara, bored out of his mind from the brunette's constant whining, finally felt the need to voice his worries.

 

“Hashirama, could you please shut uP-” his voice cracked.

 

Silence.

 

Hashirama had an evil glint in his eye, while Tobirama's previously prone form was stiff. Madara had an inkling that he was  _ thisclose _ to laughing. Sakura stopped healing Hashirama, a playful smile on her lips.

 

“Oh? What's this?” The medic feigned surprise. “It looks like someone is growing up!”

 

Madara glared. “shUT up!”

 

Tobirama snorted. “Pft.” He calmed down, before abruptly rolling to the ground with his laughter. Hashirama cackled gleefully, finally having ammunition to tease Madara with. 

 

The lone Uchiha bristled, his face red from embarrassment as he willed his voice not to crack with his next words.

 

Too bad, puberty doesn't listen to anyone.

 

“sToP laUGhIng GuyS! ThiS iSn't fuNNy!”

 

Sakura joined Tobirama in the rolling while Hashirama was wheezing.

 

“Y-you're killing me Madara,” Sakura howled. Tobirama was crying. His older brother was trying to regain his breath, only to succumb to another fit of giggles.

 

Madara cried out in indignant anger, sounding like a parrot with a sore throat.

 

He never spoke for the rest of their training session, wary of Tobirama's gleeful smile and Hashirama's smile was pure evil, if not mocking. Sakura jokingly gave him cough drops and a hug.

 

X

 

A few months later, Hashirama's skin had stopped frantically pushing out acne and Madara's voice lessened its cracking, but occasionally still wavered in pitch, although it was noticeably deeper now.

 

Tobirama however, suddenly shot up a few inches.

 

He grew rapidly until he had nearly reached her height when he had only reached her shoulders before. It was a little staggering, actually, to be able to look at him without tilting her head downwards.

 

He was smug about it, since he didn't have to go through Pimple Hell or The Voice: Breakdown. Sakura, to his horror, promised that it was merely biding its time, and would strike when he least expected it.

 

It happened the next day. 

 

Both of them at once.

 

“Tobi, I could ask Mama if you'd want some concealer for your little friends there!”

 

“Oi Senju, that pizza looks an awful lot like you.”

 

They also laughed every time he spoke. 

 

Damned bastards.

 

At least Sakura-sensei helped soothe his face and voice for the day.

 

X

 


End file.
